buzzoutloudfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 639
Forget the Mac rumor sites, the mad speculation, and the patent filing drawings. Just listen to Buzz Out Loud! We're quite sure we've managed, in this one episode, to predict everything that will be announced in tomorrow's Jobs-note. And even if we're wrong, it'll still be cooler than what we saw at CES. '' Stories Covered *Apple Macworld *MacBook Air *Apple tells iPhone vendors not to reveal sales figures *Netflix expands Internet viewing option *Google will develop iPhone interface *CEA's take on CES Gizmodo prank: Banned! *HD DVD fires back, slashes hardware and software prices *Sony starts a standards war over wireless USB *Near-final Vista SP1 goes public *Sun may be to blame in lost cell calls *Vinyl is cool again (still) *Ford: Car owners are pirates if they distribute pictures of their own cars From The Phones *Jonathan from New Zealand ::Filtering copyright music. *Anonymous ::Port blocking anyone? Email '''Pleo robot dissected' Pleo robot dissected - some images inappropriate for Land Before Time (LBT) fans... Best, Shalin My first Sony BMG MP3s This weekend, I received a promotional e-mail message from Starwood hotels, announcing free Sony BMG music downloads as part of a new partnership. After reading a long FAQs page about how I needed Windows Media Player and how they wouldn't play on my Mac, I was pleasantly surprised to find that the downloaded files were MP3s! Molly's I- know-I-can't-believe-it voice: From Sony! Presumably, DRM-free music from Sony wasn't happening until later this month, but it looks like they're already tearing down the walls. I can't believe I'm saying this, but "way to go, Sony!" Richard Gunther Washington, D.C. Molly, your client is here Howdy, all. Just wanted to make sure you saw this post on Download Squad about a new social network desktop tool called 8hands. I think Molly has mentioned something about wanting an "everything-in-one" social tool, and while I only use Facebook, this might be right up your alley. As always, love the show and gig 'em, Aggies. Mike from College Station, Texas BrainAge' on the Wii Molly, Brain Age is already on the Wii. The second game in the Brain Age series Big Brain Academy came out last year on the Wii. So stop saying you want Brain Age on the Wii, it's already there in the form of Big Brain Academy. Here is its Gamespot listing. Nik Xbox Live Gamertag: DELTAsnake Wiki link Last but not least, the wiki is having a logo contest if you want to mention it on the show: http://buzzoutloud.wikia.com/wiki/Buzz_Out_Loud_Wiki:Logo_Contest Keep up the good work! Phil from Minnesota CES leaving Las Vegas Let me be the first to encourage you and your CES-attending friends to bring your big ol' gadget fest here to Central Florida. We've got more than enough exhibit space (2.1 million square feet in the Orange County Convention Center alone) and plenty of hotel rooms to rest your weary little heads. It's certainly a different vibe here than in LV but I'm sure you can handle the culture-shock. BTW, many of the attractions in the area parks already have sponsorships in place: Siemens has Spaceship Earth, HP has Mission Space, GM has Test Track and Volkswagen has Revenge of the Mummy at Universal Studios just to name a few, but I'm sure space could be carved out for a few more ("Men in Black" courtesy of Alienware? "The Adventures of Winnie the Pooh" brought to you by the Microsoft Vista?) If any of y'all ever get down this way for CES or any other trade shows, drop me a line and I can get you the hookup on park tickets. Jason T. Production & Event Planner Disney's Hollywood Studios Walt Disney World